Tokyo nya galore!
by Ms. Envy
Summary: Ryou chooses 5 new mew mews, but one girl gets double doses of DNA, and there is a guy mew! Aside from crazy randomness, cafe issues and romantic challenges, the new mews must save the world from new dangers!


FireKitsune12: Hiya peoples nya!

Kish: She's just had sugar…

Pai: That is not good…

FireKit: --- I'm not picky so enjoy my ficcy nyu! Oooooh… it rhymes…

Kish: (smacks his forehead) she is a psychotic cat. Do NOT listen to anything she says!

Pai: And she has marshmallows in her head. I have no clue why though and I really don't care. (goes off to find a computer)

FireKit: Heya Hish-chan nyu? How come ur hair is green nee? ?-?

Kish: --;; Cause God made me that way…

FireKit: God? He sounds cool nya! --- Hey Kishu? Where do babies come from?

Kish: Um…uh... the innocence! It burns!!! Pai, do something with her!

FireKit: Read on my fans, read on. nee! (Grins evilly) Or else I'll sick da marshmallows on you nya!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… (sigh) But one day, I will! Mwahahahahahahahah! (You did not see that!)**

Chapter 1: A new Mew Mew!

"Oh, when is this adorable little café going to open?" A girl with brownish-black hair stood outside of Mew Mew Café's pink doors. "Oh well… I guess I'll have to wait for a while."

The girl went to go sit down on the pink and white heart shaped benches that were outside of the café. Her huge chocolate-brown eyes started to close.

"Yuppers, I'll just wait for it to open…," she said, crossing her legs neatly and relaxing happily.

"Ryou, the machine is ready!" Keiichiro announced.

"Right then. Is the entire DNA in their needles and are they ready to be launched into the next five people?" Ryou answered.

"Yes." His brown haired friend tapped his shoulder lightly and smiled. "Good luck Ryou!" Keiichiro stood back while Ryou flipped a few switches and then pressed the initiation button. There was a faint whooshing noise and a shimmer in the air, a result of the machine hurtling the needles at their targets. Then…

"AAAAAHHH!" a female scream was heard outside.

"Well, there's one new mew now!" Ryou exclaimed, turning off the machine.

"Well, hurry and get the poor thing. Those needles must hurt!" Keiichiro said sympathetically.

Ryou nodded and dashed upstairs, out of the lab, into the café, and out of the café doors. He found a girl lying outside on the cafe's pink benches, apparently asleep. She looked so serene on that bench, the wind gently stirring her long hair; her long eyelashes resting lightly against her brown cheek.

Ryou shook his head to clear it and quickly slipped his arms under her knees and neck. He picked her up, thanking God she was light, and carried her into the café, down into the lab. He placed her on a long metal table carefully and saw Keiichiro critically look at her.

"She's pretty, no?" he said simply.

"You flatter every girl Keiichiro," Ryou chuckled, but he did have to admit, she was cute. "Well then, where was the needle injected?"

Keiichiro pulled up a body display, and pointed to five areas.

"The five needles were injected into five people, in five areas. They went into the hip, arm, lower back, forehead and ankle. So let's start on her hip." Keiichiro concluded.

Ryou slightly lifted her small t-shirt, blushing a bit when he saw her smooth brown skin. He scanned her hip for traces of the needle. Sure enough, the patch of skin there was shining a brilliant red.

"Found it!" Ryou exclaimed happily. He removed the needle carefully, and watched as the glow faded slowly, leaving behind a symbol. Ryou smiled as a heart with three dots above it (sort of looks like a paw print) appeared slowly on her hip.

"Well then, she's the first mew!" Ryou said, fixing back her shirt and holding the empty needle. He passed the empty needle case to Keiichiro, who inserted it into the machine. The machine hummed mechanically before it answered:

"Animal DNA: Panthera Pardus Felix. Commonly known as the panther."

"A panther huh?" Ryou stared at the girl. "Okay then, four more needles to g—"

"Anther needle located in specimen," the machine answered.

"What?!" Ryou and Keiichiro both looked at each other in confusion.

"She has two needles?" Ryou stormed as Keiichiro pulled up the body display.

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!

End of chappie uno nya! -

FireKit: So, didja likes nya? Si? No? Tell me in ur review nya pleasies. Can I get at least three reviews until next chappie nya? (looks innocently at reviewers) REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL DROWN YOU IN MARSHMALLOW GOO!!!! …hey, that rhymed too…

Kish: She's making me beg you people cuz she promised to make an Itchigo x Me story.

FireKit: (crosses fingers innocently behind back)

Kish: See the little button down there? Now take your mouse and poke it. There you go!


End file.
